


You belong to me

by StinkerStine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/F, Felicity plays dirty to get Oliver, Fluff, Funny, Green leather, Happy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkerStine/pseuds/StinkerStine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is done waiting and takes matters in to her own hands. She will show Oliver that he belongs to her. Let's find out what she does and what Oliver thinks about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> it's me again. I thought before you have to wait for the chapter for Just give me a reason. I give you a other story of mine that i have writen. It is a light and funny story about my favorite power couple.  
> Hope you have fun reading it and i hope i hear from all of you lovely readers.
> 
> Now let's the fun begin

Phase One

Felicity knew that he was not perfect, he had a lot of flaws. For example he yelled at her for no reason last week, okay maybe but just maybe she forgot to do something he asked her for but that was not her fault, he was the one training all day without a shirt. How should a girl concentrate while he was around naked. Okay not naked naked but nearly naked. 

Who could say from themselves that they are perfect, she couldn't say it for herself so why should he be perfect. Perfect is boring and she doesn't like boring anymore.

The things he did and saw made him the man he is today, the man who is perfect for her. He is the one that makes her smile. He is the one that makes her heart beat faster. He is the one that is always on her mind. He is the one that made her who she is today. He is the one that made her whole, he is the one that filled the hole in her heart. A hole she didn't knew was there.

Before she met him she thought she was happy, she thought she had everything she wanted. With the second he walked into her office she knew that something was missing from her life. He gave her that something without even knowing it. He gave her a new perspective on life and the things that surround her. She knew that the world isn't black and white she knew all the gray that is in between but now she sees all the other colors of life. Green being her new favorite one out of all of them . Now she had only one goal to make him see them too.

How could Felicity make him see that he was worthy of her love. How could she make him see that his love wouldn't bring more danger into her life. Working for him brought danger in her life she couldn't deny that but he was always there to save her. She believed in him and his abilities. Being his girlfriend wouldn't bring more danger to her life even if he thought it would. In fact it would make her life so much easier. At night she could wrap herself around him and find peaceful sleep not worry about if he had nightmares or risking his life. She could touch him when every she wanted, not just the few hugs or lingering touches of his arm. Felicity wanted to know every inch of his body, every scar and the story behind it. She wanted to get lost in him. Share every aspect of his life . She would be done with feeling lonely and he would be too.

Five years ago she wouldn't have looked at him twice and he for sure wouldn't have notice that she existed. Both of them weren't this persons anymore. Okay she was still this kind of nerdy bubbly It-Girl that talked to fast and too much but she grew up and now knew how to apply make up . He learned that make up, good looks and money don't mean as much as he once thought. His life before the island has not much to do with his life now and who he is now.  
Felicity saw how he changed in the time she knew him. From the vigilante to the hero he was the person that had her heart and she didn't want it back. Oliver Queen was her soul-mate and she was about to let him know that.

 

Oliver Queen had the feeling that every day was the same. Working at OC at day and fighting the low life of Starling City at night. Wouldn't there be his Team that kept him running. He knew that Felicity called it Team Arrow behind his back and he wasn't sure he liked it. But he knew for sure that he would be nothing without his team, partners or what ever you wanna call them.

Diggle turned from only being his bodyguard/chauffeur into a partner and then into a mentor/friend. How did this all happen? At some point Oliver knew he needed help but that was it. He didn't need friends for the job! Look what had happened to Tommy and he didn't even worked for him. He only needed a second pair of hands and eyes. When and where did that change? Oliver didn't know and didn't want to ponder too much about it. Especially when his thoughts did wander to Felicity. She is his IT-Girl and not more. End of Story. There is nothing special about her and her way. She is just good with all the computer stuff and she is a good nurse from time to time. Oliver doesn't enjoy it when she has to patch him up again. It is not like he wished her hands would stay longer on his body and maybe her touches wouldn't be because he was injured. That never crossed his mind.

He didn't have the best reputation when it came to women and he knew it. You could say he was a anti lucky charm for women. You wanted a woman's heart-broken just let her date Oliver Queen and the job will be done.

One thing was clear to him that he never wanted to see Felicity getting hurt by him or anybody else. Being close to him brought danger into her life and if he should ever forget that he just has to think about the bomb collar or the Count keeping her hostage, he could make a longer list but that is not needful to paint the picture for him and for anybody else , he is not good for her or anybody else he might meet in the future. Not that he had the desire to date someone. Particularly not a bubbly It girl with soft blond good smelling hair and glowing skin. That is not his type of girl. Not at all. Who wants to spend his life with a blond goddess. 

He didn't have a place for love in his life or in his heart. He wasn't worthy of love. He wasn't even sure that he loved himself. He had to many regrets and hate in him that there wasn't a place for love in it. How can someone love such a monster. He killed without thinking twice about it. It doesn't matter that those people did bad things and wanted to destroy his city Everyone has a right to live and a life long punishment is the better way then a short death by an arrow. In death you couldn't think about what you did wrong, your thoughts about what you lost will not hunt you. It might feel good to kill the bad guy but the high about it just lasts a second and then the real world comes crashing back to you.

The last one he killed was the Count. There never came the sorrow for killing him that was the only way it could end. The Count had his Felicity in his hands and Oliver wanted not to think about what he would do to his Felicity. Didn't wanted to think about him touching her with his filthy hands, hurting her. Oliver saw red when it came to Felicity. Maybe an other reason was that he knew the identity behind the mask but Felicity came first in Oliver's thoughts. He managed to get her in that situation in the first place so there wasn't anything else to do for him to get her out of it. That has nothing to do with their relationship, not that there is a relationship between them. The only one they have is being partners.

Being with Felicity would bring too much problems for him and the mission. What would happen when it doesn't work out ? He would lose his Tech person. Who would hack into the police radio or database and all the other things she hacked forhim.Whose voice would he have in his ear on a mission. Who would keep him safe. Who would cook him the worst coffee he ever drank and enjoyed because she made it for him. He is happy that it was the first and last one she made for him, who would sit outside his office and bring him through the day.

He needed her for the work, he couldn't do his job without her at day and at night. It wasn't like he looked forward every morning to see her sitting at her desk and do what ever she did. He wasn't happy to see her at one of this boring events he had to go to. He didn't look forward to see what dress she would wear and what color her nails would have.

Sometimes Oliver wished Felicity would meet someone. Someone that could give her everything that he couldn't and shouldn't give her for obvious reasons. Felicity should be with someone who gave her the world or in Felicity's case a high-speed satellite.His heart clenched when he thought about the possibility that Felicity could meet Mr. Right one day. Again he tried to tell himself that it was only because he could loose her from the team it had nothing to do with her not being there for him 24/7. It had nothing to do with the fact that someone other would touch her, kiss her, hold her at night.  
He had to keep her on distance for her own safety.

 

Monday morning Felicity woke up with a smile on her face it was the first day of the mission "Getting Oliver".

She just had slept 4 hours but she felt energetic, she didn't linger in bed like she normally did. Today she jumped up and rushed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, making sure that every important place was clean and she couldn't get fast enough into QC and set her plan into motion. Last night she spend hours in front of her closet, trying to find the perfect dress for today .A shorter skirt wouldn't bring her closer to her goal, if that would have been the only step she would need to take to get Oliver, they would be a couple for months. He didn't seem to notice that her skirts were getting shorter and shorter over the time they knew each other. The next shorter thing she could wear would have been a belt and she wasn't sure she could pull of that look. Trying on nearly every dress she owned she picked a forest green leather dress. One she bought ages ago , because it reminded her of Olivers hood. She never had the nerves to wear it before. She thought it would be to obvious but she learned with time that she had to be obvious with Oliver. She needed a sledgehammer to break his walls. It was time for the big weapons.

While she blow dried her hair P!nk was blasting through her speakers making her hips sway in beat. Getting her in the mood to take up the fight against Oliver. Carefully she applied her make-up, her eyes she did natural with only a hint of green, her nails she had painted yesterday before she finally fell into bed of course in forrest green . She did go all out with her lips, painting them in a deep red. How could you resist full kissable red lips.  
A look at the clock told her that she was exactly in time, meaning she was late. She wanted to have a great entrance. Hiding the dress behind her desk wouldn't help and coming to late to work would her get the attention she wanted.

On the way to QC the stopped at her favorite Coffee shop, getting a coffee for herself, Diggle and Oliver like she did most of the days. She still hadn't called the mechanic for the broken coffeemaker at the office. She might have said once she wouldn't make him coffee but buying one wasn't making one, at least in her head.

The universe seemed to be on her site, as she picked up her order she found the telephone number of the cute, way to young, barista on her cup. Felicity couldn't help to snicker and give the poor boy a big smile. Her outfit had the desired effect, this gave her the last boost of confidence she needed.  
Walking the short way to the office she felt butterflies trying to over take her but she plugged her headphones and blasted once again P!nk. Walking out of the elevator she took a deep breath. Now it was all or nothing.

With all the confidence she had she walked into Olivers office as if she wasn't 30 minutes late, still having her headphones in place. She pressed Diggle his coffee in the waiting hand as she passed him, ignoring the look he gave her.

He knew for sure what she was up to and if he could he would tell "Go for it, Girl" but he remind silent. Knowing better than anybody else to not get between Felicity and Oliver. He didn't want to be the become victim of Felicity's loud voice. She scared him when she used it. He was sure that Oliver didn't see what was coming his way.

With no word of apology she leans over Olivers desk and puts a coffee in front of him, with a smile she turns around and starts to walks away with swaying hips to the beat only she can hear. Half way across the room she takes out her headphones and takes a sip of the remaining coffee. She stops and turns around again.

"Oops, I think I gave you the wrong one. I need yours back " she said with a bright smile to Oliver.

Oliver didn't knew what was up with Felicity today, she was never late, never. Who was that person in front of him and what did she do with HIS FELICITY ? Did she always had such long legs? Did her butt looked always that good, that you wanted to pinch it? And those lips... better not start with the lips. How could green looks so good on someone? If he didn't knew it better he would say it was the exact same color as his hood, that couldn't be. Oliver shakes his head slightly to get the bewildering ideas out of his head.

"But... you drink your coffee like I do?" Not getting why it should be a problem that he had her coffee. Taking a sip of he notice that the coffee he had, was as he liked it and like Felicity liked hers. What was then different that she wanted his coffee. In a second he should find out why.

"Your cup has something written on it that I need" she purred. As fast as Oliver could he turned the cup in his hand, the sound in Felicity voice telling him that it was not just something she scribbled on to it.

His eyes go wide as he sees the message left on the cup "Call me" followed by a phone number. Signed it was with Charles. Who the hell was Charles and why did he left his number on the cup. Was he the reason she was late? Did she looked like she looked for him? Oliver wanted to ask her so many questions, he had to bite his cheek not to fire them at her. He had no right to ask her such things... he tried to tell himself and getting is pulse under control again.  
Once again Felicity leans over Oliver's desk, getting her coffee out his and leaving his on the table.

"Oliver don't forget you have a board meeting in 10" her voice was back to business " I will take an early lunch have to make a personal call." Knowing fully she would never make this call.

With a few long steps she is out of the door and behind her desk and boots her computers up.  
Leaving a flustered Oliver and an amused Diggle behind.

Felicity wanted to make her " I done it" fist but with the glass walls around her she just smiled and started her work.

Phase one seems to be a success


	2. Phase two Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i would be so nice and give you Part two.  
> Hope to hear from you all again.  
> Enjoy jealous Oliver

Phase Two Part 1  
The rest of Monday Felicity spend as much time as she could away from Oliver. Making herself rare, she didn't give Oliver the chance to corner her and ask questions he wanted to ask her so bad. She made sure that Oliver got a good look of her and the dress again and again, she made more trips to the copier, the bathroom and the kitchenette then she normally would do in a week. Every time she could see out of the corner of her eyes that Oliver was following every step she made. She tried hard not to smirk.

Tuesday started with a message from Oliver , telling her that she didn't need to pick up coffee. He already did. As he did now from then on every day and every day he send Felicity a message. When her phone pinged the first thing in the morning, Felicity couldn't stop smiling, knowing that her plan seemed to work.  
All week long she acted as Monday never happened, she did go back to old Felicity. She knew that she had to take her time. This was a marathon not a sprint. The only thing she altered was her lipstick, always a deep red color and she touched Oliver every time she could. Letting her hands rest on him longer then a friend would. The first few times Oliver tensed under her touch but with every touch he relaxed more and more. It seemed that he was looking forward to those moments with her. Felicity had the feeling he was close to her, at all times, never leaving her side for long. At their day and night job.

With Friday the time for phase two came.

Once again Felicity came to late to work but this time it wasn't on purpose however it gave her the entrance she needed. A garment bag was draped over her arm. The reason she was late. Damned should be the dry-cleaner that nearly lost her dress for tonight. A night she had perfectly planed.

Ignoring the curious looks the two boys gave her, she took her time to carefully hang the dress on the wardrobe. Making sure she didn't add any wrinkles before she turned around and found Oliver on the way over to her, his normal scowl on his face.. Diggle following him in a safe distances.

"Whats that?" he pressed out looking at the bag. Deciding to ignore the question Felicity said "Good morning. Sorry to be late but I had somethings to do that took longer then I thought it would. You know how that can be. Just so you know I have to leave early too. To much to do." With that she turned around and made her way over to her desk, leaving out the reason she had to leave early. Knowing that she doesn't need to wait long before Oliver will bomber her with questions.. A smile grazing her face as she saw that Olivers scowl deepened.

"What do mean with you have to leave early?" A tide lipped Oliver asked.  
Slowly Felicity turned around a smug smile on her face. Aware that she had Oliver right there were she wanted him to have. "Didn't I told you that I have a date tonight?" Oliver could only shake his head. "No? It must have slipped my mind to tell you. Not like I have to tell you. Technically I have to tell you, because you are my boss and I have to leave early but I thought it's no problem... With me doing all the extra work. I think I have earned the time off, for myself and have a good time "

Olivers head was filled with white noises. Did she said Date? Something most be wrong with his hearing. She didn't said date. Felicity doesn't go out on date. Were should she find someone to date. She was always with him or Diggle and he was sure that Diggle didn't have a date with Felicity tonight. And he for sure had no date with her too. He glanced from Felicity to the garment bag and back to Felicity trying to understand what was happening. Maybe he was just dreaming. Yeah this was all a bad dream, he would wake up any minute. He counted down from 3, however he was still standing in front of his office. Felicity smiling at him. Before he could think about his next step he blurred out "Date? Who could you date? Don't tell me you have a date with this kid from the coffeeshop?" He made sure over the week that she didn't come in contact with him again. Of course he told himself that he started picking up the coffee had nothing to do with the telephone number from monday morning. Only with it being easier for him, it was on his way to the office and a treat for Felicity. She did so much for him, so at least he could pick up her morning coffee.

"No, not with the cute barrister. Do you remember I had this crick in my neck and I did go see a doctor for it ? The one you recommended for me, she was on vacation but she had a fill-in" Felicity tried to make a dreamy face about it. Only accomplish it with thinking about Olivers abs. "I am going out with the doctor tonight. I thought with how quiet it is at the moment in Starling City I take him up on his offer to take me out. Do you know McDreamy? It is not important if you know him or not but he looks a lot like McDreamy. Who am I, to say no when a McDreamy asks you out." she knew for a fact that Oliver knew who McDreamy was, Thea made sure that he was up to date with everything remotely connected to pop culture. She even knew that he hated McDreamy. Not understanding why everyone swooned over him. "I am so nervous about it. It was ages ago that I had a date. With my working hours and you always around me it is not so easy to pick up a decent guy. I even bought a new dress! Do you wanna see it? I just picked it up from the dry cleaner. I wanted to make sure it had no wrinkles. You have to see it. The back is amazing but I can't wear a bra under it. Is that to much on a first date to not wear a bra? " Oliver made a growling sound one you could mostly hear when he was wearing the hood and Felicity could also hear Diggles stifled laughter. "Forget it.. What do you know about bras. Ohh mmh you might be a expert in taking them of... not that I wanna imply that you had many girls,... but to be honest you had. Maybe I should buy those patches that you can stick on your boobs that are kind of like a bra thing... " How did she ended up talking about her bra. In her head she had this master plan how she would tell him about her "dream date" and now here she is babbling about bras. She could see that he wasn't unaffected about it but it wasn't the plan. It was important to follow the plan. The plan wasn't to make him think about her boobs, not that that is a bad thing.

Olivers blood was boiling. He so wanted to see the dress and the reason why HIS Felicity was not able to wear a bra under it. He wanted to yell at her that she couldn't go on a date with or without a bra. Why did he bugged her about going to see a doctor. He could have helped her himself with the crick. It would have meant to give her a massage and back then he stayed away as much as he could from touching her, not trusting himself. Not knowing how he would react when he would feel her soft skin under his fingers. However now he wished he had put his fears away and done the job. Was the dress once again green or was it red as her lips. Those plum lips. Enough with the lips Felicity had a date with a doctor. Couldn't she at least have a date with the barrister, a boy he knew had no chance and it would only be a pity date. A Doctor was a other league, did she say he looked like McDreamy. He hates McDreamy, look at his hair ,no guy has hair like that. This bullshit about understanding women. Couldn't she go out with a plumber.

Felicity tried her best at not laughing out loud while she watched the mime play on Olivers face. She wish she could walk up to him, grab him by his suit and tell him that he is the only one she wants to have a date with and then finally taste his lips. God only knows why she has to play this game to get him, regardless she promised herself to make the best out of it. With a sigh she looked at her clock. " I would love to chat with you longer but the investors will be here shortly, so you better start to do your job and I do mine". What meant for her sitting behind her desk and getting the rest done for the night. Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and like on autopilot he started to march back into his office. Right before he enters it through the glass wall he turns around "What is his name?" Felicity knowing that he wanted to know the name of her date played the dumb EA " The investors name is Kawaskiy. You should be better prepared. I left everything on you desk yesterday!" To say Oliver was annoyed by her answer was a understatement. "I know that. I mean your date? Shouldn't we do a background check first. Diggle could do that for you." "Yeah, the black driver could do that, he has nothing else to do all day, then stand around" was Diggles sarcastic comment. "Oliver, I'm might be blond but I'm not stupid. I did my home work." With that she took her place behind the desk and started her computer up "By the way his name is Dr. Steven Amberwood." The ping of the arriving elevator brought an end to the discussion.

Oliver tried to listen to the investor but failed. The only thing he wanted to do was google this Steven Amberwood. He didn't understand a word that was said, his eyes wandered again and again to Felicity. What was she doing? Why did she keep smiling? Did she just giggle? She wouldn't be writing with this Doctor ? Would she? Oliver wished he could storm out and look what she did and tell her to stop it.

Felicity made sure Olivers schedule was packed with meeting back to back. He had no time to pester her with questions and come up with a lame excuse why she had to stay with him. At 4pm she marched into his office, the garment bag once again over her arm. "I am out of here now! Everything you need for the rest of the day is on your desk and my searches are running in the foundry. I set a alert if something might come up. See you tomorrow. " Before Oliver could say anything Felicity was out of the office and into the waiting elevator. He could only stare after her and a "Don't go" on his lips.

It was time for Phase 2 Part 2 The Date


End file.
